It's Halloween, and You Feel Like Letting Loose
by zamnykazamy
Summary: OC dressed as Catwoman, meets Damian Wayne dressed as Batman on Halloween. Not a love song, but maybe a budding rivalry.


_The Agency, Gotham_

Elizabeth brought the warm, strong smell of coffee up to her nose. It was 8 at night. She knew she shouldn't be drinking coffee this late but she had been thinking about it all day long...

"What's wrong?" asked Hero.

"What?" Elizabeth put the coffee on the table.

"You seem worried..."

"I am worried."

Halloween had arrived, a day were anyone could be anything. Elizabeth had been planning her costume for over a whole year in her head. It turned out she wouldn't be needing it. The Agency she worked for had told her she'd be working the night of Halloween, a very important job.

"You know you could still dress up and go to work." Hero giggled playfully.

"I'm not going to work as Princess Leia, Hero. Could you imagine jumping around in that long robe"

"Do you have to be Princess Leia? Why not someone who's more accustomed to the night..." Hero trailed off,

"Like who?" asked Elizabeth

"She's _sexy.._."

"No"

"...she's smart."

"I just said no"

"...and she hasn't been caught yet!"

"Please stop"

"CATWOMAN!"

"I'm not dressing up as Catwoman, Hero"

"Why not? It would be so much fun!"

"Because..."

Elizabeth didn't have a real reason. She didn't really love Catwoman or hate her, she was just some Gotham vixen who was linked with Batman. If she wore something similar to Catwoman's costume she probably could slink in and out easier. I mean that's what Catwoman did -"slink".

"You know you want to." Hero said.

Elizabeth thought about it.

"Fine." Elizabeth conceded.

"Yes!" Hero cheered as she pulled Elizabeth towards her room. "We gotta go get ready!"

 _Wayne Manor_

Everyday was Halloween in the Wayne household, Damian thought. Why should they make any special arrangements for any one specific day? Dick and Alfred put up decorations around the Manor. The trick or treaters that would be coming to the Wayne's would be sparse, but Alfred purchased barrels of candy anyways. Dick joked that if he were still a kid, Wayne Manor would be number one on his hit list. Bruce was away, leaving Dick, Alfred, and Damian to their own capable devices.

"Well, there is a costume party I wanted to go to, and Barbara did invite me to the Halloween parade in the village, plus there's the Miss Spooky Gotham I was supposed to judge, heh... but, I can't really decide between the three so- I've decided to spend Halloween at the Manor with you and Alfred"

"Fantastic" Damian deadpanned.

Dick loved Halloween, he loved any holiday really. He knew it didn't interest Damian too much but from the beginning Dick had decided to spend the night at home with his family. Dick wanted to banter with Damian but, Damian wasn't very much in the mood.

"Unlike you Grayson, I do have something to do tonight - something _important"_

"W-what? Like what?"

"I've gotten intel about a shipment of Kryptonite making it's way into Gotham, tonight".

"With Superman only across the bay? Brazen."

"Of course if you aren't too busy I'd be glad to have your assistance, that is if you're _re_ _ally_ sure about missing the Miss Spooky Gotham pageant."

Dick chuckled "I think I can find the time."

 _Downtown Gotham_

Elizabeth looked out from the pier. It had been easy enough to blend in with the rest of the costumed masses, no one looked twice at yet another Catwoman. She had gotten compliments from some people who said she looked just like Catwoman, side way stares wondering if she really was Catwoman, and Batmen asking her if she wanted to do a little crime with them. "Do you want some _Batman_ in your life?" yelled a drunk Batman from across Gothamtowne.

"You can't handle this!" Elizabeth yelled back.

The best part was when a Poison Ivy and Harley pair walked right into her and tried to convince Elizabeth to enter Miss Spooky Gotham with them. When she got to the Pier she hid and waited...

 _In the Batcave_

"Look Damian, I know you don't really care that the Rogues lost the Super Bowl, or about football in general, but Bruce does so maybe telling him the Rogues suck is not the best..." Dick turned around and was shocked in his calvins.

"Did I really leave you at a loss for words Grayson? This suit must be magic." Damian said with a smirk, adjusting his gloves. Grayson's animated face of shock was enough to make Damian laugh, but he restrained himself behind a smug smile.

"Looks like kryptonite packing terrorists aren't the only brazen ones" Grayson regained his use of words "I never thought you were into dressing up, or is this change permanent?"

"Pithy" Damian replied.

When Dick was Damian's age he had already broken out on his own as Nightwing, he had never had the chance to wear the Bat's cowl. He supposed what shocked him wasn't that Damian had on the suit, but that he looked so much like Bruce, he fit the suit so well. Dick sighed. _Exuberant youth_.

Where would the night take them...

 _Gotham Bay_

The wind blew in Elizabeth's hair. She was pensive as she saw the men unload the crates. "Time to go to work."

She slipped behind the big men with the big guns. She thought that it was good to be nervous, anxious, it kept you on your toes. Ever since she arrived in Gotham she felt like she was on a tightwire. Elizabetg knew it was only a matter of time before she met _him -_ things could only go wrong from there. Between thoughts she realized that they had stopped shooting at her, they were shooting at the man in the cape above them. Batman, the real Batman, not some fucking drunk nerd. What luck, she thought, he's distracting them, perfect opportunity to get the shit and go.

"Hey" yelled an escrima stick wielding Nightwing. "You're not Catwoman"

"And you're not Robin." replied Elizabeth as she disarmed him and flipped him on the ground.

"Holy fuck, you're definitely not Catwoman" said a pained Nightwing. As he got up, she threw the escrima sticks at his head and ran. Only the Batman stood in her way, but with a swift punch he was out. She grabbed the box and ran.

 _The Cave_

"The Kryptonite is for Superman and the Justice League to handle, but I honestly can't believe someone handled _you._ " Dick said grinning

"Whoever that was, it was no amateur" Damian said, icing his face.

"Of course not, they studied us knew our weaknesses, and they were fast" Dick grew serious, "they weren't interested in the Kryptonite, so what were they interested in?..."

Damian got up, he replayed it in his mind. How could he have worn the cowl and been defeated so easily? No matter how good this person was, he was _supposed_ to be better. There was no way he was gonna let this go. Somehow he'd even up the score.

"Damian? Damian? Listen to me Damian, don't let this get to you 'k?" Dick said, trying to get through to his younger sibling

"I don't know what you're talking about Grayson" Damian said as he walked away

"I don't want to hear about you fighting Catwoman impersonators." Dick yelled "You hear me Damian? Cats and Bats don't mix!"

 _The Agency, Metropolis_

Mars Miller swirls around in his rolly chair, out of place in an office setting. Of course the office was one of those spy cliches- right behind an innocent bodega there was 100,000 square feet of prime Metropolis real estate. Mars had to find ways of entertaining himself. Everyone else was too busy, always on some mission. When Mars saw Elizabeth he immediately stopped his rolling.

"Hope it wasn't too much trouble." Mars said with his arms crossed, pretending like he wasn't starving for conversation.

"Did you know that there was a shipment of Kryptonite coming in with this little prize?" Elizabeth asked unmasking, a glass dome with a flower.

"Course I knew. I just expected the Bat would take care of it. Did you see any Bats last night?"

Elizabeth dropped the domed flower on Mars desk "As a matter of fact I did, and you know what? They weren't friendly"

"Maybe due to the fact that you were dressed as Catwoman?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and smiled "I never would've done that had I known the Batman was gonna show up, you know I'm not that reckless."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah, but..."

"You met the Bat, you won, and you're stronger for it. Now sit down and we'll order some pizza." Mars got out his phone. "How was it? The fight I mean"

Elizabeth sat down. "It was the strangest thing... He went down with one punch. I mean it was _me_ who did it, but _still_. I was almost surprised at how easy it was."

Mars raised an eyebrow "Are you sure it was the Bat?"

Elizabeth sat quietly. It was possible... really, it could've been anyone. It was Halloween after all


End file.
